


Serious

by minbins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS I DO NOT CONSENT TO REPOSTING, Hickeys, Kissing All Over, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, So So So Much Praise, changbin DESERVE, changbin pretty, exploring minbin's dynamic, how to be Serious with such a teasing relationship, minho loves his baby a lot, possessiveness kink, seungchan give minho relationship advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/pseuds/minbins
Summary: “Is hyung praising his pretty baby enough, now?”“U-Uh, yes,” Changbin stammers, “Hyung is, yes.”
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 38
Kudos: 519
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	Serious

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #20

“You’re pretty.” Minho says it offhandedly during practice, casual as breathing. He’s watching Changbin through the mirror, and Changbin blushes as their eyes meet. “What?” he says, almost challengingly somehow. “You _are.”_

“You’re just saying that.”

“Can’t I call my boyfriend pretty?”

Changbin brushes it off, as he always does. Like he can’t quite believe that Minho would say something like that and really mean it. Perhaps it’s a consequence of the teasing nature of their dynamic. They were friends long before it became something uncertainly more, and then something as real as what they have now. It’s been two months since they made it official, and they’re still dancing around what that really means. As much as Minho loves the way they are around each other, he begrudges such a consequence. 

Minho steps closer, adjusting Changbin’s form partly out of necessity and partly to stand closer to him. They lean, stretching to the side as Minho guides his arm into the right position. Changbin’s bicep is solid to the touch, his hands a little clammy but still pretty where he points his fingers as instructed. Minho squeezes the muscle a little, and _that_ is entirely for his own benefit. Their gazes meet through the mirror again, and Changbin rolls his eyes. _“Hyung.”_

“You know you’re my pretty baby, right, Binnie?” It’s half sing-song and half serious (perhaps the balance is a little skewed towards serious, really). He _wants_ to sound fully serious, but Minho supposes they’re both still a little scared to be after dancing around their feelings for so long. Changbin is beautiful, bangs stuck to his forehead and still panting a little from the intense choreo they’ve just gone over. Minho almost forgets that they’re not alone. 

Chan reminds them. “No fucking in the practice room during rehearsal, you two.”

Minho smiles sweetly at their leader. “So, after rehearsal is free game?”

“He’d be a hypocrite if he said it wasn’t.” Seungmin speaks up, his words making Chan flush tomato red. “Isn’t that right, hyung?”

Changbin gasps theatrically. _“Channie-hyung,_ you-”

“Moving on!” Chan’s avoidance and Seungmin’s self-satisfied smile tells them all they need to know. The small frozen moment with Changbin has been broken, but Minho knows it’ll return. He’ll make sure of it.

**— — . . — . — . . . . . — .**

Changbin yelps when Minho sneaks up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, but relaxes as he recognises the familiar hold. They’re in the kitchen, Changbin waiting for the water to boil for his ramen. Minho tucks his chin into Changbin’s shoulder. “Hi, pretty baby.”

Changbin squirms a little in protest, but Minho knows it’s just for show. His boyfriend could escape his hold in seconds if he wanted to, but he doesn’t really put up a struggle. Minho loves that about him, the way their strength is far imbalanced but Changbin loves to be held. “You’ve been clingy lately, hyung,” Changbin remarks. 

“Is that a bad thing?”

“... No.” Changbin sounds embarrassed to admit it, which Minho finds cuter than perhaps he should. 

“Good.” Minho holds him a little closer still, pressing himself against the strong lines of Changbin’s back for entirely unselfish reasons. Sort of. Changbin’s been working out even more, growing even stronger, and the results feel good against Minho’s torso. He’s glad of the slight softness still lingering on Changbin’s stomach, though, as he feels it under his hands. Minho would be sad if he lost that, the cute squishiness that he’s happy Changbin wants to keep. Abs are nice enough, Minho supposes, but he prefers Changbin like this. He presses a kiss to the exposed juncture between Changbin’s shoulder and neck, giggling as he lets out a sweet little sigh of contentment. Minho doesn’t try to deepen it— they have a schedule in the morning, and they’re both beat. For now, this is enough.

“Love you, hyung,” Changbin mumbles, words ringing in the relative silence of the kitchen. Everyone else is in bed already by now, bar Felix sat gaming in their living room. Minho dreams of a time Changbin is so used to saying those words that he won’t sound shy every time he speaks them out loud.

“I love you too, Binnie.” Minho presses one more kiss to his neck, and then lets him go. Changbin turns to face him, pouting until Minho kisses it off his lips. “Your water’s boiling, baby.”

“Oh,” Changbin sounds a little dazed. It’s adorable. “So it is.”

**— — . . — . — . . . . . — .**

They’re watching a movie one night with Chan and Seungmin, and Changbin is being clingy. He gets like this when he’s sleepy (not that he isn’t usually clingy regardless), and it’s a whole other new dimension to how cute he is in general. He’d joined them about half an hour into the movie, and had demanded that Minho catch him up, though now it doesn’t seem worth it. Changbin isn’t paying attention to the movie at all, snuggled against Minho’s shoulder instead, and when Minho looks over he sees that his eyes have fluttered shut. 

“Binnie?” Minho murmurs softly, just to check. Changbin’s only response is to whine in his sleep and cling onto Minho a little tighter. “Oh, you’re so annoyingly cute like this.” Even with Changbin asleep, there’s still that teasing edge to something he says completely genuinely. When he looks up, having forgotten for a moment that they aren’t the only two people in the room, he sees Chan watching them instead of the film himself. Chan looks at him knowingly, raising an eyebrow at Minho’s doting on Changbin, and Minho flips him off with his free hand. “Shut it, hyung.”

“Hey, hey,” Chan protests, still with that irritating shit-eating grin. “We all know you’re a big softie really, especially with him. Which is good, seeing as you’ve got his heart wrapped around your little finger.”

That’s comforting at least, that the others can see it. Neither of them have been the best at putting things into words, so at least it’s coming across in their mannerisms. “Hey, Chan— you’re a massive sap,” he says, quiet enough for Changbin to stay asleep.

“I won’t deny it,” Chan replies. Seungmin is sitting in his lap, and Chan has been making gooey eyes at him for the entire movie. “Where’s this going?”

“How do you say it all — the soft stuff, I mean? It always feels so…”

“Embarrassing?” Chan completes the sentence. He reaches past Seungmin for the remote, and turns down the volume. “Yeah, that doesn’t necessarily _stop,_ per se, but it becomes a comfortable sort of feeling after a while. You just need to push on and say what you want to— he’s nearly as bad for praise as Hyunjinnie, you _know_ he’ll eat it up, Min.”

Chan isn’t wrong. “I’ve been getting better at it, slowly,” Minho admits. “We’re just so, _us,_ you know?”

“I know, trust me,” Chan rolls his eyes. Seungmin giggles in his lap, and Chan presses a kiss to his cheek in some automatic reaction. “I’m the one who has to organise the lot of you, remember.”

“Your efforts are appreciated, hyung,” Minho teases, “What _would_ we do without you?”

“Crash and burn, probably,” Seungmin muses, “I know I would.” He twists in Chan’s lap to look at him, and Minho feels like an intrusion, almost. They’re so in love it burns his eyes to look at them. Minho wonders if he and Changbin are ever the same, or if they’re so wrapped up in tiptoeing around their feelings that people can’t tell they love each other at all. “Don’t worry, hyung,” Seungmin adds, either reading Minho’s thoughts or his expression, one of the two. “He knows how much you love him.”

“I hope so,” Minho sighs, as open as he’s ever been before them. “I’d be lost without him, now.”

_“Tell_ him that,” Chan urges. Minho really, really wants to. He’s worried Changbin might take it as a joke. 

Changbin shifts in his sleep, and ends up half falling into Minho’s lap. Somehow, the jostling doesn’t wake him, and Minho manoeuvres his boyfriend into a more comfortable position. Absentmindedly, Minho brushes his fingers through Changbin’s hair, and he makes a soft little sound in his throat. It’s almost like petting a cat. “I think I’ll try to,” Minho promises both Chan and himself, “When I next get the chance.”

**— — . . — . — . . . . . — .**

Either they’ve hidden it from the staff well enough that they don’t see the danger in rooming Changbin and Minho together on tour, or they’re simply being kind. Whether deliberate or coincidence, Minho is grateful.

The details of how they’re here, _alone,_ don’t matter. Not much does, really, not when Minho has Changbin whining as Minho bites lightly at his neck, grinding slow circles down against him from his seat in Changbin’s lap. “Wanna mark you up so bad, ‘Bin,” Minho admits, lips pressed to Changbin’s skin. He feels him shiver all over, thighs shaking under Minho, cock twitching where it’s pressed hot against the swell of Minho’s ass. “Wanna be able to see that you’re mine all the time.” Minho giggles as Changbin whimpers. He scrapes his teeth over his pulse point, kisses over it to feel it thrumming, heartrate quickened. 

“Hyung,” Changbin whines, all doe eyed and sweet as Minho leans back to look at him. 

“You’re so pretty like this.” It slips out without Minho even intending for it to do so, a passing thought verbalised and making Changbin blush. Though he has to fight the automatic urge to play it off and joke to lighten the mood, he doesn’t regret it. “So, so pretty,” he adds, trailing kisses along Changbin’s jawline. He pushes Changbin’s face between his hands, his cheeks squishing together adorably and moulding his lips into a pout that Minho can’t help but press his own lips to. “My pretty, pretty baby.”

_“Hyung,”_ Changbin repeats, more insistent this time, “Want you.”

“You’ll have me, don’t you worry, darling,” Minho promises. The outcome of tonight is a foregone conclusion, with a couple days resting in between shows and a room to themselves. “I wanna look at you for a while first, though. Never get time to fully appreciate what’s mine.”

The possessive note to Minho’s tone tips Changbin over to compliance, just as Minho knew it would. Minho knows exactly what makes him tick by now, and Changbin loves any and all reminders that he’s his. Still squirmy under him, Changbin doesn’t protest the slow speed any more. Instead, he lifts his arms obediently above his head when Minho tugs at the hem of his black t-shirt, and arches his back as Minho pulls it off him. Minho tosses his own blazer to the side, stripping off his white t-shirt so they’re both bare-chested. Minho feels small next to Changbin’s bulk, yet Changbin still feels tiny beneath him. His cuteness carries the difference.

Minho pushes Changbin down onto the bed, and Changbin falls without complaint. He’s truly a sight to behold, a vision with kiss-plumped lips and hair mussed from Minho’s hands. “My baby’s so beautiful,” he coos, leaning to pinch Changbin’s cheek where he blushes like sunset. “Do you know how beautiful you are, Binnie?”

Changbin avoids his eyes, never quite able to take a compliment without blushing head to toe. It’s ironic, seeing how he demands praise but can’t take it when it’s given. “Stop iiiit,” he whines, though he can’t seem to help but grind up a little against Minho just the same. Embarrassment only makes Changbin harder, more desperate. _Minho loves his baby desperate._

“No,” Minho flat out denies him. “I don’t think I _will_ stop.” 

“Hyung, I-”

Minho ignores his boyfriend’s squirming embarrassment. He lifts Changbin’s hand to his lips, and kisses at his prettily manicured fingertips. Changbin’s fingers look almost pointy from afar, a combination of genetics and the shaping of his nails, but they aren’t sharp to the touch. Minho takes two fingers into his mouth and sucks on them, tongue dancing around the digits and making Changbin’s whines grow louder. Pulling back, he kisses once more over his fingertips. “Did you know that hyung loves your pretty fingers, baby? They’re really cute, but you look so hot when you do that thing with your mic.”

“My fingers, hyung, really?” Changbin tries to brush him off with awkward laughter, that unsurety still there. He can’t tell if Minho’s just teasing him, but Minho plans to rob him of that notion by the time tonight is through.

Minho hums, in reply, mouthing over the veins on the back of Changbin’s hands. “Love your _hands,_ really. Love them holding your mic, love them round my waist, my thighs…” Minho pauses, watching Changbin’s breath catching in his throat, “Love how they look all over me.”

Changbin seems to take this as some unintentional cue from Minho, reaching up with his other hand to grab at Minho’s waist. As nice as it feels, Minho bats him away. “Not about me right now, darling,” he tells him, and Changbin’s free hand rests back against the bedsheets. He’s confused, but obedient— just the way Minho likes him. “Good boy.”

A whine bubbles up in Changbin’s throat, and Minho basks in it as he lets his lips move to Changbin’s wrist, kissing slowly up the whole length of his arm. Wishing he could leave a mark, he bites lightly at his bicep. “What is it with you and my arms, hyung?” Changbin asks.

“Dating the loveliest man in the world,” Minho replies honestly, and Changbin doesn’t immediately rebut him plus an awkward scoffing sound. _Good, he’s getting somewhere._ “My Binnie’s so strong, of course I’m gonna appreciate his pretty arms.” Minho kisses his shoulder, once, twice, three times across the expanse of it, then ducks to mouth at the dip of his collarbones. “Love you here too, baby. Your collarbones are so pretty, gonna slip and bruise them up some day, I just know it.”

Changbin arches against him. _“Please,_ hyung.”

“Don’t think our stylists would be best pleased if we made them work around collarbone hickeys,” Minho points out, “Though you’re making it very tempting right now.” Minho doesn’t quite trust himself not to give in, so he moves the path of his lips down to Changbin’s chest. He’s firm here, pecs defined in contrast to his soft stomach, and from Minho’s extensive knowledge of Changbin’s body he knows how sensitive he is here, too. He hears Changbin gasp sweetly as he takes a nipple into his mouth, tugging it between his teeth and rolling it there to make him whine. Changbin is grinding up against him even more now, and Minho lifts his hips a little to deny him friction. He doesn’t need Changbin to come like this, not just yet. 

“Please, hyung?” Changbin whimpers, and Minho almost feels bad to know how much he’s making Changbin ache. Almost, but not really. Changbin loves his pleasure drawn out, really, and Minho so loves to tease him. They’re the perfect match, him and Changbin. 

“No, baby,” Minho chides. “You can be patient for me, can’t you?”

When Minho looks up to meet Changbin’s eyes, he sees him nod contritely. “Okay, hyung,” he concedes. “I can be patient.”

“Good boy, Binnie,” Minho praises, twisting Changbin’s other nipple between his fingers before he moves further down his torso. Minho kisses now where he loves to most: over the little pocket of fat that remains on Changbin’s stomach; the only part of him that’s remained soft all this time. “Cutest baby _ever,”_ Minho murmurs almost to himself, but he can hear Changbin whimper in response. “So, _so_ pretty, baby.” He worships Changbin’s soft tummy, kisses and bites at it, presses his cheek to his skin and feels the muscles tense under the softness. Here he can get away with biting a little harder, an expanse of pretty skin that’ll only be revealed in a flashed blur if Changbin’s shirt happens to get untucked on stage. It’s a calculated risk, and Minho doesn’t mark him as boldly as he’d like to. “All mine.”

“Yours,” Changbin gasps out at once, “All yours, hyung, please.”

Minho knows what he’s asking for, and tugs at the waistband of the loose sweatpants Changbin is wearing. It takes a deal of awkward maneuvering to get them off, but they manage, pulling his boxers off with them so Changbin is now bare beneath him. Scooting back down the bed, Minho positions himself so he can get at Changbin’s hip bones. Here, Minho can properly mark up, and he takes full advantage of that. There’s a few faded bruises from the last time Minho sucked him off, a hurried affair in a venue bathroom, and Minho bites and sucks new ones over them. Changbin’s so pretty, a tapestry that Minho really, truly cannot help but cover in colour when he gets the opportunity. “So beautiful for me like this, Binnie,” Minho tells him, soft and honest, “You’re the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.” Minho meets Changbin’s eyes and doesn’t look away, holding eye contact to make sure that Changbin knows he’s not joking around. 

Changbin’s lips part, soft. _“Oh.”_ Minho has left him speechless. Between his hips, Changbin’s cock throbs and leaks against his stomach untouched, all messy from the influx of praise. Absentmindedly, Minho runs his finger through the pooling precum and brings it to his lips, tasting Changbin on his tongue. It’s more an automatic response than deliberate. 

“You know I’m serious, right, Binnie?” Minho checks. “When I call you pretty, it’s not just to tease you.”

“I-” Changbin stumbles a little in his flustered state, tongue-tied and endearing beyond belief. _Pretty, so so pretty._ Minho is losing his mind over how beautiful Changbin is. “I’m never sure how to, how to _take_ it, you know? We joke so much, we’re always riling each other up, always _have_ done from the start... Pretty sure you were already teasing me five minutes after I met you.”

“I know, baby,” Minho murmurs, thumbing over the bruises he’s littered around Changbin’s hips. “It’s okay for us to be serious, sometimes, though,” he adds, and Minho’s voice shakes, too. “I really do love you, Binnie. And I really do think you’re beautiful.” He leans down, presses a kiss to the side of Changbin’s cock. Somehow it’s still more romantic than sexual. Changbin throbs to the touch just the same. “Especially all laid out for me like this.”

“I love you too, hyung.” On this, Changbin does not falter. _“So_ much.” He bats his eyes, pouting like he always does when he wants something. Minho can guess what it is, and his suspicion rings true moments later when Changbin next speaks. “Kiss me?”

Knowing Changbin will be able to taste himself on Minho’s tongue, and more into that than he’ll admit, Minho is all too happy to indulge his whiny boyfriend. Changbin tries to buck against him as they kiss, but Minho holds him down with a soft push to his hip. “Patience, Binnie— hyung still has lots of you to kiss.”

At that, Minho returns to where he’d left off, moving from Changbin’s hips to his thighs and kissing them all over. Again, here isn’t somewhere the stylists tend to show him off, so Minho chances the odd bruise here and there, but especially pays attention to his inner thighs. Changbin is particularly sensitive there, and whimpers like he’s being fucked as Minho bites hickeys onto his skin. His boyfriend is going to have teeth marks on his thighs for days now, but Minho knows that's exactly what Changbin wants.

This time, as Minho moves back up, he heads a different route— between Changbin’s thighs rather than across the planes of his pretty hipbones. When he licks a hot stripe from his perineum to his balls, Changbin makes that choked little noise that indicates he’s _very_ close, and so Minho tactically avoids paying there too much attention, merely murmuring _pretty baby_ again and moving on. Reaching Changbin’s tummy again, Minho rests his cheek in the curve of his waist. “I think if I had time, I’d spend forever kissing you,” Minho remarks. It’s sappier than is usually their tone, but entirely true. “You have such a gorgeous body, Binnie.”

“You really think so?” Changbin is confident in himself for the most part, but he looks a little vulnerable as he asks Minho to clarify. Minho knows Changbin, bold and brash and overconfident, can falter sometimes too. It bleeds through in his neediness, in his demanding of compliments when he wants to bask in their glow. Minho loves him. 

“I really do,” Minho promises, and he presses another kiss to Changbin’s cock, trailing all the way up to the tip where he laps up the precum in its considerable excess. “Can hyung use that gorgeous body, now? Hyung’s feeling a little selfish after spoiling his pretty baby so much, honestly.”

Changbin whines, achingly high-pitched and desperate. “Please, please hyung, _please,_ want more, please-” he babbles until Minho presses a finger to his swollen lips. 

“Save the begging until hyung’s sitting on your cock, yeah?” 

Changbin nods, replying with a muffled _okay_ that’s partly lost behind Minho’s finger.

“That’s my good boy,” Minho praises him, Changbin’s dark eyes following every movement appreciatively as Minho finally pulls off his trousers and underwear. Minho doesn’t let Changbin touch as he stretches himself open with practiced efficiency, knowing that touching would have Changbin ready to blow his load before they even connect. Minho doubts he’s that far off either way, but it’s what Minho had expected when body worshipping a man with a praise kink. “Hey, Binnie?” 

Changbin tears his focus away from how Minho is slowly pumping two fingers in and out of his hole to meet his eyes. “Yes, hyung?”

“Do you remember our Two Kids Room?”

Changbin looks a little confused. “Which part?”

“The part where you literally _demanded_ that I praise you, baby.”

Already blushing, Changbin blushes deeper still. “Oh, that. I suppose I did, huh? And then you didn’t even do it properly, from memory.”

“How about now?” Minho hums, working in a third finger and rocking against them a little. He’s almost ready for where they both want this to go. “Is hyung praising his pretty baby enough, now?”

“U-Uh, yes,” Changbin stammers, “Hyung is, yes.”

“Good. Gotta keep my baby happy,” Minho curls his fingers to make himself moan, knowing seeing Minho fucking himself like this will only make Changbin all the needier. They’re both needy, really, though Minho’s neediness tends to manifest a little subtler than Changbin’s outright demands and whining. “Need to keep my Binnie around somehow.”

“Hyung,” Changbin admonishes. “I’m not going anywhere. All yours, remember?”

And Minho falters, so overcome with feeling that he isn’t quite sure how to express it. It isn’t that he really thinks Changbin will leave him, not on a logical level, but something deeper has been scared from the start that this is too good to be true. Tonight had been meant to focus entirely on reassuring Changbin, but Minho finds himself reassured in turn. He pulls his fingers free, and moves closer. Changbin hisses under his breath when Minho wraps a lube-slick hand around his cock. “You know how much hyung loves you, right?”

It’s so open that it feels exposed and raw, like the slightest wrong move could bring pain beyond imagination, but Minho isn’t scared. Because he looks into Changbin’s eyes, and he sees that same wide-eyed honesty mirrored right back. “I know, hyung.”

Minho’s heart soars, like a songbird set free, and he wants to scream from the rooftops now that he finally knows how. For now, he’s happy with this. With Changbin under him, soft and pretty and _his,_ and finally hearing him in a whole other way. It’s terrifying, but Minho can cope with that; he could take on the world right now. “Hey, Binnie?” he says, and it’s teasing but it’s honest too, all bundled together. That sums them up pretty well, really. 

“Yes, hyung?” Changbin arches into his touch as Minho’s free hand cups his cheek.

“You’re pretty.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Hope you enjoyed- please comment if you did; it means so much when people do! I'll update this with my socials and such once anonymity is lifted ♡♡
> 
> update!! it's me, v xx
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/scbaes)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/minbinnie)


End file.
